


Bill in a Ballgown

by heedayy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Redemption, Bill is a fucking weirdo, Confused Pines, Don’t worry Gideon changed, F/M, Female Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, The axolotl is a fucking saint, fuck y’all for not writing this, if bill can change that Gideon sure as hell can, like clinically insane, theres doris day too, this is all ur fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heedayy/pseuds/heedayy
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel encounter a strange dance between a pink haired man and an eccentric blonde woman with golden eyes, they get spun into a tale of redemption, one where feelings are taught, relationships are explored, and Bill’s in a goddamn ball gown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Bill redemption fic (ik the summary’s a bit vague) and Bill is a girl and the Pines twins are 22. So yeah read if ya want

Dipper quietly opened the door and slipped out of the gym. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for Pacifica and all. She finally found a man that liked her for herself, not just her riches. They tied the knot after dating for two years. But the party was loud, he was alone, and he couldn’t find Mabel anywhere.

 

With nowhere else to go, he slipped back into the neighboring church where the ceremony was held. It was as quiet as a tomb-a big contrast from the crowded auditorium. He could get used to the-

 

“HEYO!”

 

Dipper let out an undignified shriek. From behind him, Mabel giggled. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself! That was the girliest scream I’ve ever heard!”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Very funny. What are you doing in here, anyway?”

 

His twin sobered up, looking down at her feet. “I’m really glad she found someone-honest! It’s just...”

 

“...it reminds you of your failed ones, huh?”

 

She sighed. “Yep. What about you?”

 

Dipper shrugged. “It was loud, I came here alone, and I couldn’t find you.”

 

Mabel nodded, looking sheepish. “Sorry for ditching you. It’s just...it was too much for me to handle. I’m 22, for fucks sake! I should’ve had at least one stable relationship by now!”

 

“Yeah, well, misery loves company, right?”

 

“Right,” she said, smiling a bit.

 

All of the sudden, the door swung open. The twins immediately ducked under the pew. Technically, they were trespassing. The church was closed.

 

A tall man with hot pink hair and a light pink suit dragged a woman behind him. Dipper couldn’t really see the woman, but he could hear her.

 

“A church, Ax? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

“Don’t be dramatic.”

 

“I’m not! Every inch of my skin feels like it’s on fire. You wouldn’t know, mister ‘benevolent being.’”

 

Mabel shot Dipper an inquisitive look, but he just shrugged. The woman came into full view when the pair reached the altar, and Dipper nearly gasped. He could tell Mabel was trying to refrain from doing the same.

 

The woman was, to put it simply, stunning. She had long, blonde hair that spilled down to her knees in gentle waves. Her eyes were pure gold, and they seemed to shimmer, catching every bit of light in the room. Her sun kissed skin glowed in the soft candlelight. To top it all off, she was wearing a yellow ball gown made of a soft gauzy material that showed off her shoulders. It was accentuated by an electric blue color that was set in streaks here and there. She seemed almost...otherworldly.

 

Said woman sighed. Her brilliant eyes dimmed a little. “Are you...positive that there’s no other way?” she said, a pleading tone creeping into her voice.

 

The man nodded, smiling warmly at her. “100% positive. It’ll be fine, don’t worry. You can do it.”

 

“Whatever you say, Axy. But you can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” she huffed, crossing her arms. He chuckled.

 

“You’re not a dog. Anyone can change.”

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” She did a little sarcastic curtsy.

 

“I don’t think that attitude will, though,” the man laughed, bowing to her.

 

Out of nowhere music started playing. The twins frantically looked around for the source of the sound, which seemed to come from everywhere at once. It sounded scratchy and old, like it came from the 60s. The woman seemed to know the song, because she huffed out a laugh.

 

“Seriously? This is tacky, even for me.” They wrapped their arms around each other and began to sway to the music.

 

_Stars_ _shining_ _bright_ _above_ _you_

 

_Night_ _breezes_ _seem_ _to_ _whisper_ “ _I_ _love_ _you_ ”

 

_Birds_ _singing_ _in_ _the_ _sycamore_ _trees_

 

_Dream_ _a_ _little_ _dream_ _of_ _me_

 

Dipper just watched, dumbfounded. What were they doing? Gravity Falls was a small town, and he knew for sure he had never seen them before. They could’ve come from out of town, since Pacifica had a lot of rich friends from all over, but he didn’t remember seeing either of them at the ceremony. He’d remember seeing people as interesting as them. Gravity Falls was a strange town, but even they seemed to stick out a little.

 

_Say_ _nighty_ - _night_ _and_ _kiss_ _me_

 

_Just_ _hold_ _me_ _tight_ _and_ _tell_ _me_ _you_ _miss_ _me_

 

_When_ _I’m_ _alone_ _and_ _blue_ _as_ _can_ _be_

 

_Dream_ _a_ _little_ _dream_ _of_ _me_

 

Their movements grew more and more fluid, as if they were slowly merging with each other. The woman wore a pained expression, but she wore a small smile nonetheless.

 

_Stars_ _fading_ _but_ _I_ _linger_ _on_ , _dear_

 

_Still_ _craving_ _your_ _kiss_

 

_I’m_ _dying_ _to_ _linger_ _till_ _dawn_ , _dear_

 

_Just_ _saying_ _this_

 

The woman let out a hiss of pain, knees buckling a little. She leaned into the man, and he wrapped his arms firmly around her. “Just a little longer.”

 

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut. The music went on around them, her face buried in his chest as they moved to the beat. “Remember the good ole’ days when I used to bring you bodies with their intestines pulled through their throats? And you would tell me that it was ‘morally incorrect’ and then I would fuck them up even more just to spite you?”

 

“That wasn’t that long ago.”

 

Dipper paled. He looked over at Mabel, who had her hand over her mouth. Every second they watched led to more questions. What was going on here?

 

“Yeah, yeah, my point is I can’t do it that easily anymore. But that won’t stop me from trying anyway.”

 

“That’s not why you’re here.”

 

She giggled, the sound muffled by his chest.

 

_Sweet_ _dreams_ _till_ _sunbeams_ _find_ _you_

 

_Sweet_ _dreams_ _that_ _leave_ _all_ _worries_ _behind_ _you_

 

_But_ _in_ _your_ _dreams_ , _whatever_ _they_ _be_

 

_Dream_ _a_ _little_ _dream_ _of_ _me_

 

_Dream_ _a_ _little_ _dream_ _of_ _me_

 

_Dream_ _a_ _little_ _dream_ _of_ _me_

 

They pulled apart. A single tear rolled down the man’s cheek. “I should’ve tried harder on you. If I would’ve done that, then this never would’ve happened.”

 

The blonde laughed, but the sound was bittersweet and full of regret. “There was nothing you could have done. And, I hate to say it, but there probably still isn’t.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” He said softly, taking her hand and walking her down the aisle. When he passed where the two siblings were hiding, he paused and looked directly at them.

 

“Don’t be too mad. It wasn’t his fault,” he said, then continued walking.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them Mabel screamed, “What the hell was that?!”

 

Dipper was about to answer her when an agonized sounding scream cut them off. They both rushed outside, only to find the woman from earlier, curled in a fetal position and breathing heavily, eyes closed.

 

Mabel kneeled down beside her. “Oh my gosh, are you okay? Do you need a hospital?”

 

The woman didn’t open her eyes, but she shook her head violently. “Please...don’t.”

 

She tried to get up, but got stuck on her knees. Dipper moved to help her up, but she flinched away from his touch. “No...you just wanna hurt me...” she trailed off, eyes rolling back into her head as she fell to the ground again, unconscious.

 

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. “This is weird,” they said at the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FUCKIN READ THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIS SHIT IMPORTANT

So like I have a kind of dilemma. I’m not sure where to go with this like I just had this idea where the gal who came back was bills sister and she has to bring him back but idk if y’all want the original idea or this one so can y’all like comment and lemme know Bc I don’t rlly care I’m jus doing this for fun but I wanna know what y’all wanna read ok bye


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill’s just a lil bit salty ab his death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that the blonde bitch in a ball gown is Bill like I originally planned but he’s gonna have a sister and it’s gonna b great ok anyway
> 
> Bezerkergod-thanks for that suggestion I took it so ya enjoy this story and don’t worry there will be plentiful wendip Bc it’s the best ship ever
> 
> Megxolotl-I’m glad ur enjoying this mess and yeah I have that same sense of humor so get ready for some weird shit
> 
> Moonlightshadaw-worry not child I have chosen this path 
> 
> Thanks for ur comments u guys r rlly fresh and I love u

Of all the nights to have to drag an unconscious woman to the Mystery Shack, it just HAD to be tonight.

They didn’t even tell anyone they left. The woman’s breathing was ragged, and her skin was hot to the touch. Judging by the comments the woman made about the church, Dipper automatically assumed that was what made her collapse. Conclusion? Something supernatural was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

She wasn’t all that heavy. She looked about 5’2, and she was freakishly thin. The only problem was her _huge ass dress._

 _“_ Why would you ever wear this?” Mabel gasped, easing her into the backseat of her car. 

“Beats me. What do you think she is? Just being in the church caused _this_ to happen.” He gestured towards her still form. She looked dead, other than the slow rising and falling of her chest. 

Mabel shrugged. “I’m not sure. Seems like a cliche demon movie to me, but you can’t be too sure around here.” 

“Fair point.” Dipper said, opening the passenger door.

Mabel hopped in the driver’s seat and turned the ignition. “What’re we gonna do with her?”

”For now, all we can do is make sure she’s okay and ask her some questions.”

———————————————

She woke up about ten minutes after they got home and dumped her on the couch. Her eyes snapped open, and she stood up in the blink of an eye. “This reminds me of my death.”

”Whoa, sit down. Are you ok?” Mabel said, walking over to her slowly.

”Yeah, yeah, I’m just gonna...” She gestured towards the door, slowly inching towards it.

Dipper came into the room. “Hey, you’re up. Where are you going?”

The woman furrowed her brows. “Away.”

”Hey, we won’t bite! Wait, sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Dipper, and this is my twin sister Mabel. We found you passed out in front of-“

”Mabel and Dipper...”The woman seemed to be trying to remember something, but then her eyes lit up in recognition, then fear. “Shit. ShitshitshitshitshitSHIT.” She ran for the door, but the doorknob didn’t budge.

”Whoa, hey, relax! We’re not gonna hurt you,” said Mabel gently, taking the woman’s hands away from the doorknob. The woman struggled. 

“Let go of me! Please, just let me go. I can’t do anything in this stupid meatsack, just let me go starve in an alleyway somewhere. It’s not like I can start the apocalypse like this.”

Dipper stood behind Mabel. They had the woman cornered. “Who _are_ you? How do you know us?”

The woman’s struggling ceased, and a devilish grin creeped over her features. “Name’s Bill Cipher. Not very nice to see you again, but I’m sure you missed me.”

 

 


End file.
